


Drifting Away........

by three_Bleedingroses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Fic;sorry in advance, Identity Reveal, Jealous adrien is oblivious, here some fluff;there some fluff;everywhere some ANGST, those poor poor unaware kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_Bleedingroses/pseuds/three_Bleedingroses
Summary: Marinette's just a normal girl with normal life.(AHEMLaybugAHEM)And that's the way it's always been and always will be.Until some old friends show up.......





	Drifting Away........

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *Waves* First fic,Sorry in advance,please give me feedback!

“Marinette!Wake up!”Marinette’s eyes shot open as she swatted at her kwami. “Go away.”You're going to be late!” “ACK!!!”                                                                 Downstairs in seconds,she ran out the door. ”ByeMamanseeyoulaterbye” “HiMme.Bustiersorrylatesquirrelatehomeworksorry.” Marinette ran up to her spot and sat down.”Really,Girl.A squirrel ate your lunch?” Marinette smiled weakly.”Oops.” "Class,We’re having two new students today.Please welcome Ben and Clara!” Marinette’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the new kids scanned the room. Alya watched as the brunette-what was it?Mara?-caught Mari’s eye and winked.Alya nudged Mari as-”Ben,Clara.You can sit behind Marinette and Alya” As soon as the last word had left Mme.Bustier’s mouth,Ben’s head whipped around and found Marinette. Walking past her,he flashed her a knowing smile.Alya nudged Marinette.”What was that?!”Nino and Alya exchanged glances.”Um...I don’t know?”Marinette shrugged unconvincingly.”We’ll talk about this later……” “Yes,Alya.”                

* * *

“Come on Mari,Let’s g-”.Alya’s words died in her throat as Ben and Clara linked arms with the bluenette and led her away,talking all the while………….

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter,will (probably) be a longer chapter next(I swear on Thomas Astruc)


End file.
